Conventionally, a staple for a stapler includes shoulder parts exposed to a surface of a sheet material and leg parts extending substantially perpendicularly from both ends of the shoulder parts. In a state in which the leg parts pierce through the multiple sheet materials, they are bent at the rear side of the sheet to bind the multiple sheet materials.
However, since the conventional staple is structured to have only a shape indispensable for ensuring a sheet binding function, the exposed portion is limited to a linear shape, so that the staple is poor in design.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No No. 6-173917 discloses a staple in which a disc-like pattern part is formed on the shoulder parts.
However, the staple having the disc-like pattern part on the shoulder parts is of little practical use since a large number thereof cannot be stored in a cartridge at one time because of its shape. Moreover, in the case of storing the multiple staples each having the pattern part, since the pattern parts of the adjacent staples interfere with each other, the leg portions of the staple must be stored in an oblique direction to a face along a guide groove part. If the staple is pushed out from a take-out opening as it is, trouble is caused in piercing the leg parts through the sheet material to generate difficulty in performing correct binding.
The present invention has been made with consideration given to the aforementioned problem, and an object of the present invention is to provide a cartridge that is capable of storing multiple staples each having a pattern part on shoulder parts and capable of binding sheet materials correctly, and a stapler having the cartridge.